Revenge
by victoriousfan333
Summary: Tori finds out something big, and only one other person knows. It's such bad luck that the one person who knows, Is the one person who would use it agaisnt her. Jade. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my third fanfiction, but my first on this account. Please give honest reviews, and please do review, it means a lot!**

**P.S. I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Tori P.O.V.**

Slowly looking down to the small rectangular box below me, I wonder how I got to this stage.

Me, Tori Vega, student at Hollywood Arts, the girl who 'made it shine', a teenage girl, who has now resorted to peeing on a stick in the school bathrooms. Classy, right? I didn't want this. I swear.

This is the moment where I find out if a little boy or girl, will call me 'Momma' one day. This should be happening 10 years from now, When I'm grown up and have a job, not like this, It never should have been like this.

I peer down, and see the two little lines appear I know I was dreading, the ones everyone talks about, the two lines are the ones I really don't need right now because that means...

I'm pregnant.

Quickly stuffing the box into my brown leather tote, My head is dizzy in realisation. I'm going to be a mum.

I quickly dart out of the Hollywood Arts bathroom door, leaving it swinging frantically, and head towards the exit, anxious to get home, and think this through.

What have I done.

**Jade P.O.V**

"I'll be back in a second, I'm just going to the bathroom" I mutter to Beck, anxious to leave this class for any reason possible. I unclasp my hand from his, and immediatly miss the warmth, but head for the door nevertheless.

Leaving the classroom, I feel a flush of relief. Man, I hate Math. And, thinking about it, I do need to pee.

Strolling down the deserted Hollywood Arts hallway, I remember how much I love it when it's like this, without all the rumble of teens round every corner. It's peaceful, and you can very rarely say that about Hollywood Arts.

As I passed the block of lockers, I take a second to admire my locker. Genius right? Whoever thinks they're creative with their pathetic fish, or food clumps, is clearly deluded. Who else would have thought of scissors? Dramatic, Bold, Daring. Unlike Vega's. Eugh.

I mean, come on, Make it shine? The song she only got to sing because her sisters tongue was swollen? I mean, come on, we all had song auditions, doesn't mean that's what we put on our lockers. And plus, the quote itself is sickeningly corny. At least have a good song.

Rolling my eyes at the sight of Tori's locker, I turn and advance down the hall towards the bathroom, I see Tori, to my surprise, fastly stomping down the hall, with a look in her eyes I'd never seen before, she looked scared. But anyway, plus, since when does Vega skip class? Little miss goody-two-shoes. Something must be up.

Blocking her way down the corridor by thrusting my arm in the way, I can see her getting more and more annoyed.

"Hey, Vega. What's the rush" I say in my Tori impersonation voice that I know she loves really, that's why I have fun doing it and mocking her.

"None of your business" Tori meekly says. "Just... just get out of the way Jade!" Tori speaks with more venom this time, before pushing my arm out of the way, and heading past me and down the hall, I watch as she runs out of view and around the corner.

That was odd. She got a beef with something? She didn't even say, 'I don't talk like that' in her pathetic whiny voice, protesting like she usually does.

I would follow her, but eh, It's Vega, Probably just some drama about her dream of marrying a 'handsome doctor and sharing a soda pop!'. I chuckle to myself at the thought.

Shrugging the thoughts away, I push open the door and enter the bathroom. Opening a stall, I notice something on the floor, something small... Something white. I bend down to take a closer look, and my eyes widen as I come into realisation of what has happened, all the secrets now clear to me. Little miss perfect, Little miss Vega, Or should I say little miss Whore... Should I return the 'lost item' to her? I chuckle, now that would be funny.

'Man, this is going to be good...' I think as I stroll coolly out of the bathroom and back to class.

Hollywood Arts, has Jade West got some news for you...

* * *

**What did you think? Please please review, I will only continue if I know people like it, which I hope you do! Will post the next chapter soon, Much Love ! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you all for the really lovely reviews! Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would, I started writing it but it didn't save so I had to restart it. I hope you like this chapter, this is just all of Tori's anger and emotions, coming out. Please review, I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Almost everyone, young and old, turned and looked when they saw the 'star' of Hollywood Arts, trembling and practically jogging down the crowded streets of Hollywood, on the verge of sobbing, and they thought 'What made her get like this?' and some even mocked her for her weakness, suggesting she was just 'being a baby'. They had all seen her in the well-established plays of Hollywood, but none had seen this brown eyed girl anything else but cheery. They just didn't know the story, no-one did.

**Tori P.O.V.**

Stepping through the front door to my house, I quickly closed it and then sunk to the floor. Finally, an escape from all those people. Some giving me looks of concern, but most of laughter. What do they think, I didn't get the lead in Steamboat Suzy or something? This was much worse than some stupid play.

1000 different voices were inside my head, telling me completely different things. Some saying 'What have you done? Just abort it, everyone does it, It's a natural thing' others saying 'Look on the bright side of this, You could be bringing new life into this world' but I just don't know which to listen to. Whats the point of me telling anyone at the moment. Anyone can advise, but until this actually happens to them, I find their opinion irrelavent. They don't know what this is going to be like! I don't even yet! 9 months of pain, getting fat, headaches and strange food cravings, I don't want this! I want to just be a normal student, like the rest, at Hollywood Arts, building a foundation for an fame-filled career.

But, If I keep it, I would have no future as a singer, like Sikowitz said, when he laughed at my dreams, even if I knew he was only joking, it still hurt. Children are a full time commitment, and especially when there's only one parent bringing it up. That brought my mind onto the subject. It's not just me in this, 'it takes two to tango', this confirms my idea of not telling anyone about this 'incident' yet. They'll just think the same as everyone else, that I'm a whore, a slut. They'll want to know who the father is. They'll ask questions.

I'm not ready for that yet. But at some point, it seems I'll have to be. Realising I've just been sitting on my floor for an hour, I slowly get up, I don't want to see Trina when she comes through the door, She'll only ask why I wasn't at school at the end of the day.

Heading upstairs, I heard the familiar 'bleep' of my phone. Hopefully something to brighten up my day, I think, as I retrieve it from my bag.

**(2) New Texts. **

**From Cat**

**From Unknown Number.**

An unknown number? Probably just someone trying to get me to sign up to some subscription, or buy something. I'll check Cat's text first.

**From: Cat**

**Hey Tori, You still up for Nozu tonight? Got a new topic to talk about: How is Pearl, Mr Krabs's daughter. She's a whale right?! And he's a crab. There is something up with dat. Text back!**

**Sent at 14:40**

Haha, so nieve, cute little Cat. So innocent, sometimes I envy her optimism. How can one person be so happy, all the time?! Laughing, I quickly tap a response, **'I'll be there, can't wait!'**. Just because I found out about this news doesn't mean I can't have a social life. Right? Maybe I could tell her? I don't know yet. Plus, the dinner will mean getting out of the house and away from Trina, can't be much better.

**From: Unknown Number. **

**I know your secret.**

**Sent at 14:43.**

Okay, this is weird. I was expecting 'Text GO to 32334 for an entry to win the new PearPhone!' or some rubbish like that. This isn't normal. But, it'll just be a spam text, or a prank, right?

In my head I was freaking out, but on the outside I shrug it off, It'll just be something stupid, but I'll play along in their game, replying **'who are you? What secret?'**.

Collapsing onto my bed, all I can do is lie there. You know those times where your so upset, that you can't even cry? Your face feels raw from crying too much already, so you're just...speechless.

But, seriously, what could be worse in my life right now? I'm pregnant, I have some weirdo texting me, and they 'know a secret' about me. At least I have my friends...

Debating whether or not I should go to dinner with Cat, I decide I'll still go, I've lost everything else, I don't want to lose my friends too.

Emptying my tote bag onto the floor, ready to organise it, I notice something missing.

Playing through what I did throughout the day inside my head, I realise what's missing.

The pregnancy test box.

Gasping, I realise, someone could know. Someone could have found it.

But, that's okay, right? They won't know who dropped it… right? They will have just been a little weirded out, maybe threw it in the trashcan and carried on their day, RIGHT?!

**From: Unknown Number.**

**I know your secret, and if you don't listen to me, so many more people will. You should learn not to litter, Vega.**

Wrong. I was so wrong.

Collapsing back onto my bed, I find the tears I couldn't before.

Could this get any worse?

* * *

**Please review? Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Longer chapter today, but my friend Sacha_Here4Ari on twitter, asked me to include Cat, So I decided this would be perfect! Plus, I love Ariana Grande anyway. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! They inspire me to continue writing this and write bigger and better chapters each time. Plus, thanks BillyWhiteWolf for giving me advice that I don't need disclaimers. Hehe, thank you! Appreciate your suppourt. :)**

* * *

**Cat P.O.V**

I head out of class with a huge smile plastered on my face, As usual I suppose...

I quickly tap a reply to Tori, on my new Pearphone! This one can have everything I need on it, Talking Reggie, TheSlap, TapIt, and the new Skystore App! Ooh, and the Bibble network. It's where people with Bibble problems can talk with each other. But ssh, I'm not supposed to have the SkyStore app, People think I have a problem. But where did they think I got my awesome Jupiter Boots?!

**From: Cat **

**To: Tori **

**Yay! My brother will pick you up at 18:00 sharp! Hehehe, I'm pretending to be in the army, It's cool, right? P.S. If he screams it's normal. Over and Out. **

And... SEND! :]

As I'm bouncing down the corridor (No, literally, I have my Jupiter boots on) I spot Jade leaving the girls bathroom. Well, I suppose saying that was pointless, she wouldn't be leaving the boys bathroom, Now would she? ... Hehehehe.

'Hey Jade! Wait up! JAAADDEEEE' I shout as I furiously hop towards her, Using all the strength my legs can take me to get over to her. Luckily, she turns around, sighs at the boots, and then waits. I mean, I guess, she sighed at the boots, I mean what else could she sigh at? I'm normal!

'Oh, hey Cat.. What are you doing tonight?' She says when I finally approach her.

'Umm… I'm going home... then I have to make a new video for the Slap… dot com. Oh yeah! And then Tori is going to explain how Mr Krabs is Pearl's dad at dinner! But I just don't know what to do for the video! Have you got any ideas Jade?' I question while hopping on the spot.

'How about….. You use those Jupiter boots' She points down at the boots 'andddddd… jump on Tori's face?' She curiously questions.

'I don't think… I don't think she'd like that.' I mumble, I mean, why would Tori like that? I don't even think I'd like that... Maybe I could do a video on things I don't like? No wait, that's Jade's idea. She'd probably get mad.

'Oh.. What a shame!' Jade said in her Tori voice, the Southern Belle accent. 'But... How about I give you a ride home and we could hang out for a while? That way I can help you think of an idea for a video. All my videos have been great, have you seen them? Things I hate, Jade with Tots, everyone loves my videos!. I even make signs.'

'A video that doesn't have people's face's getting squished?' I question, silently deciding to have this kind of video on my profile, it probably wouldn't be right. I usually get comments on my videos like 'You're so funny!' or 'How are you so dumb?!', not comments like Jade gets, like 'This video made me wet myself'. I find that quite funny though. Maybe Jade could do the jupiter boots on Tori! Tori might like it? I could ask her at dinner. It might feel ticklish, you never know until you try!

'I promise' Jade says, while glaring at me, but secretly I know she likes me. I mean, why would she invite herself round if she didn't?

'Awesome! Let's go!' I remove my Jupiter boots and place them into my locker, they're fun, but I don't think Jade likes them... I don't want Jade to get mad at me. She's cool n' all, but she scares me sometimes. Not as much as like, how scared my brother is when he sees trees, but, pretty scared.

Me and Jade then walk out of the doors and through the rumbling Asphalt cafe, and I jump into the passenger seat of Jade's car.

'YAY ROAD TRIP!' I scream, causing everyone in the Asphalt cafe to turn my way and stare at us.

The ride home is so much quicker than I thought it would be ! Mostly because me and Jade had such a good conversation, It's really scientific, you have to be smart to understand, like me! Wanna hear? Okay I'll let you.

Why goat's babies are called kids?

That's the same as what some people call human babies, right? So are goats and humans, like the same? We couldn't get it mixed up once? How freaked out would someone be, like if the doctor said 'Wow, this is a beautiful kid!', handed the newborn to it's mother, but the mother screams, because it's a goat! Now THAT would be weird. I wonder if that's ever happened before? Maybe as an april fools joke!

Maybe we came from Goats, and not monkeys! Cause I don't really believe people came from monkey's anyway. Sure, some people like banana's, and are lazy, but that doesn't mean people can say we're monkeys!

I did wonder while Jade was driving, why I was doing most of the talking though. Ah well, maybe Jade likes monkeys ? I don't know.

We head inside and up to my room, Jade again sighing like she usually does when she gets to my room. I don't think she likes it, something about it being 'too happy' and 'childish'. Weird, I know.

'Why don't you watch some of my slap videos, for some... inspiration?' Jade suggests, while perching on the end of my bed.

'Okay!' I shout enthusiastically, and I grab my Pearbook from the desk and switch it on.

'I gotta go wazz' Jade says, before getting up and heading to the bathroom. She knows where it is, She's round here all the time. I don't know why though... She says she hates happy people, but I think I'm happy? Hmm. But anyway, I love having Jade here!

'Bleeep'... 'Bleeeeep'.

Huh? What's that bleeping noise? I look around the room.

Oh, it's only Jade's phone! I spot her PearPhone on the bed. Hmmm... I wonder if she has the new app, Splat attack? You splat bunnies with guns! I know it sounds mean, but don't worry. They're not real! I grab her phone and unlock it.

**(1) Text from Tori**

Ooh, I didn't know Jade and Tori texted each other! Maybe they are secretly best friends but are hiding it! That would be so awesome! Like Romeo and Juliet, but they're not in love... Hehehee. I wanna know proof so I can tell everyone they're secretly best friends!

I'll open the text.

**From Tori:**

**Fine, what do you want me to do, so that you don't tell everyone my secret? I can't believe someone would do this ! I may not know who you are right now, but my dad's a cop! **

What? I know I am kinda dumb, but I'm smart enough to know something is up... Maybe I should ask Jade about it...

I exit it and put the phone back on the bed, luckily just before Jade comes in.

'So, have you watched any of the videos yet?' Jade says.

'Um... No. Not yet, I'm going to now...' I respond, trying not to sound too suspicious.

Jade suddenly grabs both of my wrists, and holds me down on my duvet. Ow this hurts.

'What do you know? I know something's up, your shaking. We've been best friends for years, I know when your lying. And I saw you with my phone. So spill it'. Jade shouts in my face while I flinch. I try to move, but her grip is too strong.

'Well... I was just sitting here, on my bed. I heard something go... bleep bleep! So I saw it was your phone, and so I thought, Hey, Jade might have that new app! Splat attack! So I unlocked it... and... I saw that you had a text from Tori, I thought, Oh neat! They must be secret friends! So I checked the text and it wasn't...' Jades grip tightens around my wrists.

What I expected' I finish, glad to get it off my chest. Well, not physically on my chest. Words don't do that.

'Cat, I need you to promise me, not to tell Tori about this. Forget it ever happened.' Jade says, surprisingly calmingly.

'But... but she's my friend! And I think you're being mean to her! You know I can't keep secrets!' I plead, noticing my arm was going numb. Ouchhh.

'Well.. Keep this one. I'll give you bibble?' She asks, tightening her grip even more and staring at me intently.

That was the dealbreaker. I couldn't say no, I miss bibble so much, and if Jade has it, I want it! Plus, it can't do any harm, right? Maybe it's an april fools joke and Jade isn't being mean to Tori! Maybe she is just texting her anonymously, for a joke?

'OKAY, okay I won't tell her! For bibble!' I give in, mostly cause my arms hurt so much, and for Bibble.

'Good!' Jade says, loosening the grip on my arms. So I sit back up and resume my position with the laptop by my hand. 'Okay, let's watch Jade with tots!' I shout, trying to forget everything that just happened...

It's so confusing, even I don't understand. And I'm pretty smart.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I love writing as Cat! She's so happy and cheerful! :) Please review, means alot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this chapter was a little late but I start school tomorrow, so while I will continue the story the chapters may be inconsistent, but I will definetely do either daily, or if not every other day. Thank you all for the really lovely reviews! This chapter isn't as long as the rest but I feel I needed it as the starter to the next chapter, which will be longer. So, I hope you like it, and remember to review! It means the world, or message me on Arianosaurs on Twitter. Means the world, thank you ! **

* * *

**Tori P.O.V**

That's it, I can't handle this anymore, feeling bad, but knowing this is right, I quickly text Cat, hoping she won't be too heartbroken with the news. Actually, thinking about it, she'll be fine! She's always happy and cheerful. I don't know how she does it.

**To: Cat**

**Sorry, dinner's off, something popped up, maybe we could do another night?'**

I'm just sick of everything being bottled up inside my head, my head is too jumbled to even think straight and I can't make sense of anything. By the text I got from the creepo, I know they know my surname, at least and that they know I dropped something. It's obvious it was the test. But my head is just too messed up to be trying to figure out who it is...

Would I be heartbroken if I just let them win, If everyone knew? Yes. They'd probably know eventually anyway? That's not what matters. I can't let everyone jump to conclusions about me, I'm not who they think I am.

After a while of pondering ideas, my tears now going dry on my face, so I sit up and quickly scroll through my Contacts List. I need to tell someone. I just have to. Not by phone though, that's not right, I'll have to go round their place.

Hmm… Cat? No, I don't think she even understands how babies happen… Robbie? No, he won't really understand, he's too goofy…. Jade? No, she would kill me for even turning up on her doorstop…. Andre?

Yes! Andre will understand! Andre has been here for me since before I even CAME to this school! He will get it!

Oh yeah.. Browsing through mine and Andre's latest text conversation, I quickly remember he's gone to Idaho to visit family. That sucks.

Suddenly it all comes clear to me, who I should tell, who deserves to know, I suppose it's the right thing to do.

Grabbing my stuff together, I quickly run downstairs, and on hearing a key being put in the front door, I put my PearPhone in my bag and head out of the back door and on my way. I don't want to run into Trina...

**Jade P.O.V**

I stepped out of Cat's house after what felt like a LOOONNNGGG night, she just spent all night babbling, and we did eventually make a video, it was me throwing popcorn in the air, and Cat jumping to try and catch it in her mouth while singing the national anthem. Cool video… Not. Sounds like something that lame webshow ICarly would do.

Standing outside for a while, I realise I don't wanna go home tonight. My parent's condescend me, they don't like me at all, why do I deserve to feel like that?! Even I can be happy from time to time. And anyway, I like cuddling with Beck. DON'T tell anyone I said that. But I suppose we are a couple. It's normal.

I jump into my car, put down the roof and start driving in the moonlight. I love driving in the dark, it's so peaceful...yet haunting... Taking a detour, I could see the skyline of Hollywood, all the blinking lights and action. You can't get much better. I love this view so much. Maybe I should bring Beck up here one day. No-one comes up here, you can see the entire of Hollywood...

Realising I should be paying attention to the road, I focus on driving, and after a few turns I pull over at Becks.

I coolly step out of the car, Fix my hair in the car mirror, and then make my way up to his RV. I love the fact he has an RV, all private and secluded. His parent's must trust him so much. I mean, they must do if they let ME stay in it with him, most people's parents don't trust me at all.

I raise my hand to knock on the RV door, (I know, knock! I'm deciding to be a nice girlfriend today, and I won't kick in the door), but before I do, I halt. There are noises. A female. Gasping, I press my ear to the door and listen harder.

After hearing some small talk, I realise it's Vega. WHAT is Vega doing, at my boyfriends RV?!

'Beck.. I have something to tell you..'

What does she have to tell HIM? Over anyone else? Why Beck? I strain my ears to try hear this 'juicy news'.

'I'm pregnant..' I hear her whisper. 'Your the first person I've told.. For a reason'. She quietly whimpers.

My mind goes blurry and sight goes faint, I run to my car, and swerve off as fast as I can home. I've heard all I need to hear. WHY DID SHE TELL HIM FIRST?! I can't believe Beck would do this to me. That dirty cheater.

Before, When only I knew, I was just going to send a few empty texts to Vega. Now her life will be HELL. Guaranteed.

You better watch out, Vega.

* * *

**So, what do you think Jade's going to do now? You'll find out in the next chapter, I assure you. Thanks for reading and please review! Next chapter up as soon as I get chance to write it! Which will hopefully be tomorrow night.** **REVIEW ! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Written this chapter, been a busy day but didn't want the cliffhanger to be left waiting for too long! :) I'm so happy with such lovely reviews, I really appreciate them and I do regularly check up, read and consider each and every review, even if I don't always respond to it, so thank you firstly! Secondly, like I said I'm at school all days now, So while I will try my hardest to write daily, I also have to fit in School, and studying hours, But I will be sure to update when I can because for one I love writing it, and two I love that you all like it! So thank you, and please enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Tori P.O.V.**

Waking up with a huge smile plastered on my face for once, I just feel so glad that I did end up telling Beck last night, it just feels good to tell someone, you know? No-one else knows, but they will have to soon. I'm keeping the baby, I don't want to kill it. It may not be what I planned, but that doesn't necessarily make it a bad thing, Someone that could have my eyes, my brown bushy hair, some sort of singing/acting talent, Someone I could be proud to say is mine. There are pro's and con's to everything but the solution isn't to kill a potential human being, So I'll keep it.

I slowly brush through my brunette long hair, deciding to leave it natural today, doing anything else would take too much time. I check my alarm clock, 7:30?! Me and Trina leave at 8! I need to hurry up, and fast! I quickly throw my math book and my planner into my bag, along with the $20 dollars my dad gave me for lunch, and quickly run down the stairs. No time for breakfast, but oh well, I'll grab something from the vending machine in school, It's not like my mum would ever make me breakfast.

Time flies quicker than usual in the Vega car, Trina babbled on about something to do with some Fuzzini boots and I shut her out for most of the journey. When you have a sister this annoying, you have to learn to shut them out of your mind, or you'll go craaazy. I also love to stare out of the window during car journeys, How can't you when you live in one of the most beautiful cities in the world! Just all the buzz and action! From film studios, to the walk of fame, it's just amazing, I'm so privileged to be learning acting here, of all places.

We swerve over and I exit the car as usual by the entrance of the school, Leaving Trina to park it over at the Asphalt Café. You seriously thought I would be seen dead with Trina? Nah, when people ask I like to say it's just a coincidence that we have the same last name, and nothing else, I can't be related to that.. thing! She walks around Hollywood Arts singing out of tune and dancing out of rhythm, no-one would want to be associated with her.

But something seems odd today, there aren't as many people around the front as there usually is, playing their bongos and various instruments. Causing the usual noise that I usually love to bob to as I walk through the entrance. Maybe something exciting is happening inside? There is usually SOMETHING going on at Hollywood Arts, nothing is small as everyone in this school is so dramatic.

I head through the double doors, and straight away notice that everywhere is flooded with papers, The stairwell, even some lockers were stuffed with these pieces of paper, and the papers filled the main corridor so much you couldn't even see your feet. Curiously, I grab one off the ground, and look to read the huge black text on it.

'TORI VEGA, THE SLUT, NO-ONE TRUST HER WITH YOUR BOYFRIENDS, SHE SLEEPS AROUND SO MUCH, NO-ONE EVER TRUST TORI VEGA' Was printed, big, on a piece of purple paper.

What?! What the hell is going on?! There was a huge picture of me underneath the text, and these papers were over THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! Everyone knew it was me, I could tell by a few people staring at me with a look of digust.

'Oh my god look! It's Tori Vega, the Slut!' A small blonde girl screamed, stopping and jumping up and down as she noticed me when she came past through the corridor, causing everyone at once to turn round to look at me. They had all seen the paper. Wow, this is embarrassing, Feeling my face going red, I turn and try to avoid everyone's glares, should I skip school today?

No. I need to know why someone would write this, and who it is. Soon enough everyone turned back round and continued arguing, So looking for some clues, I listen in.

'JADE TOLD SACHA WHO TOLD GEORGIA WHO TOLD CAT WHO TOLD ME…. That YOU, slept with TORI!' A girl, medium height and curly black hair, shouted at the unsuspecting boy standing next to her, presumably her boyfriend. 'I swere I didn't, how many times do I have to tell you?!' He shouts in response. 'Well, who would make something like this up?!' She screams loudly back at him, but she isn't heard by that many people, as everyone else seems to be having conversations of a similar nature, all about me 'sleeping' with someone?!

Wait a minute, Remembering what she said in my head, I go back through the names, She said Cat, Georgia, Sacha and... JADE?! Jade is spreading this rumour ?! I bet, all of this, the texts, the posters, were all Jade?! Why would she do this? I haven't done anything wrong! This is terrible! I knew she was evil, but nowhere near this much, especially without reason that I'm aware of!

Wading through the masses of paper, I head out to the Asphalt café for some fresh air. WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?! Keeps repeating inside my head. Why has Jade made these, Why has she spread rumours that I've slept with all these people? Why would she do something like that?! I slowly step out of the door, in hope of peace.

Unfortunately, Jade was standing on the podium that loomed over the asphalt café, She catches my eye as I leave the exit, this makes her stand up, with a megaphone in head, and shout into it 'There she is, Tori Vega! The girl who ruined all our lives! What has she come to say, sorry?' Jade speaks out on the megaphone for everyone to hear, even some teachers. I can feel my face flushing with red again.

'What should I be sorry for Jade?! I haven't done anything you've said I have! Why have you done this?!' I scream furiously back, anger building up inside me.

'LIAR! Why do you think?! You know WHY, VEGA! I know what happened between you and Beck! I heard you talking in his RV last night! If Beck liked you more then, then..-'

Jade breaks the speech and suddenly sprints away, and flies through the doors of Hollywood Arts, I think she was crying? I saw her out of the corner of my eye. Jade, crying? Jade doesn't cry! This must be serious! Beck suddenly appears by my side 'What the hell is going on?!' He shouts.

'I don't know! But we gotta get Jade!' I scream as I run through the halls as she did, Good thing I didn't get anything for breakfast, looks like I'm going to have to run awhile to catch up with her!

Surprisingly I notice her sooner than I thought I would, She was running down the corridor towards the janitors closet, I try to keep up but can't, I'm not very good at running. 'JADE!' I shout between pants.

'JADE!' Beck shouts, suddenly right behind me, also running.

'JADE, BECK ISN'T THE FATHER, I SWERE!' I scream, as I run out of breath and fall to the floor.

'He isn't?' I hear her whimper quietly, curiousness obvious in her voice.

'No! What's going to make you believe me, anything Jade!' I shout, desperate to get these rumors covered up.

She grabs me by the arm and pushes me into the janitors closet, as Beck follows behind. Closing the door, I face back to her.

'So. Jade, what's it gonna take to make you believe me?!' Speaking with a calmer tone, anxious to Jade's response.

'Tell me who is, Explain everything to me, And sure, I'll believe you, I'll cover up the rumors and get rid of the flyers. That's my only request'. She says, while glaring at me, with an angry look.

This is going to be a LOOOOONGGG story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I was a bit late updating, got like 10 pieces of homework ¬_¬. Like you probably already know, I had a hard time deciding who SHOULD be the father, so I let you decide by reviewing, I'm sorry if you didn't like this idea but it was either that or me wondering for weeks on end. In the end I couldn't quite decide, so made a slight twist as you will realise when you read this chapter. I hope you like it, and if not so much hopefully I can do a chapter soon that will please you more, but I'm aware that I can't always please everyone, but I'll try to please as many people as possible. So, thank you so much for your patience and I hope you love this chapter, and remember, please review! Means the world.**

* * *

**Tori P.O.V.**

She's just going to think even less of me when she hears, she better sort out ALL the issues she started today, Like she promised. But I know a promise from Jade is unpredictable, like the sun in England. Also, she is pretty evil when she wants to be, which is usually most of the time. But if telling her is the only way, then I HAVE to tell her, or she will just continue making my life living hell.

"Well..." I choke nervously, feeling my tongue go dry with apprehension, my heart beating so furiously in my chest it's all I can hear in my head.

"That's the thing Jade, I'm not really sure myself.." I exhale with relief, happy to get the most contraversial part off my chest, But I know she'll want details, I realise with a sigh.

"WHAT?! So you are as much of a whore as I thought!" She exclaims back to me, a typical Jade response. It hurts slightly, but she doesn't know even a shred of the details yet, she has no right to call me, Tori Vega, a whore.

"No! No, you haven't heard the story yet!" I shout, realising afterwards it may have been a little too angry, after seeing the look of surprise plastered over Jades's face.

"Right, You know that party we all had? You, me, Cat, Beck, Andre..." I ramble.

"YES. I know who 'we all' is, get on with it, I'm missing my coffee time." Jade sighs furiously, resuming her cross legged position on the floor.

"Okay.. Right, you all came round my house. Well, afterwards I realised needed to write a song for class, so I asked Andre to help me, since he's so talented at song-writing. He stayed for a pretty long time afterwards and helped me write this awesome song! It's called LA Boys! It's about-"

'"Come ON Vega, Spit it out alreadyyyyyyyyy" Jade shouts, startling me and evidently Beck, who was just standing and listening in curiously.

"Well, okay. Me and Andre then had.. few drinks of wine, which turned into a few more drinks... of cocktails, We thought we'd be fine but then next thing I know, I wake up first thing Monday Morning lying next to Andre.. You can guess what happened before that, I don't need to go into it. We both agreed that we would still friends like before, and that we'd forget that anything ever happened that night."

"How come you don't know who the father is then, it must be Andre, right?" Beck pipes up curiously, a look of confusion evident on his face.

"Well... a few nights later, on the Friday, Lindsey invited Trina to a party- don't ask me why, But Trina forced me to come, reluctantly to be fair, but it was at this beautiful lakehouse, it was really nice and serene, a huge blue-watered crystal clear lake overlooked the back of this huge log cabin. I had a gorgeous purple dress on, I was happy, I was enjoying the party. Until a girl in Sikowitz's class warned me that Ryder was also at the party."

"Ryder DANIELS?! The one who dated you for good grades?" Beck exclaimed, the look of boredom on Jade's face was strong as she sighed and rolled her eyes ignorantly, probably why she wasn't asking any more questions, she wanted the juicy gossip, obviously. Like everyone would want, I suppose. This is my life, not the latest episode of Gossip Girl for gods sake! But I suppose this was pretty dramatic... I continue.

"YES THAT RYDER! Let me continue!" I shriek, anxious to get the story over with, Beck looks hurt and quickly sits down next to Jade, indicating he was going to be quiet. Finally, some peace, I don't want to spend longer on this story than I have to.

"Well, I went outside for a breath of fresh air because there was so many people at this party, and I recognised the lake, it was somewhere my mum used to bring me as a kid, so I went to go closer and have a look at it. When I got there, I heard some rustling and so turned around, and Ryder was there. He grabbed me, whispered in my ears not to struggle.. and then.. he…." I rambled as fast as I could possibly speak, feeling tears forming at my eyes.

"He raped me. I tried to resist but his grip was too strong, afterwards he called me a good-for-nothing slut and said if I told anyone, I would regret it. So I haven't told anyone and… here we are.." Bringing my arm up to my face, I notice how wet from tears it is. I haven't told ANYONE yet, and the first person I tell is my enemy? Great.

"So now, the father could be either Andre, or Ryder. I want it to be Andre so bad, but it's too early to tell. At least he'd suppourt us." I sob between speech.

"We're all here for you Tori. Even Jade, even though it might not seem like it. Don't worry, we'll sort out the posters and rumours. But you gotta' tell Andre soon, he deserves to know. And do a paternity test" Beck says comfortably, before standing up and embracing me into a warm hug. For once, Jade wasn't frowning at the fact that we were hugging/being anywhere CLOSE to each other. She looked guilty, strangely guilty, before she stands and heads out the janitor's door, leaving it swinging on her way.

"Don't worry Tori, she's just feeling guilty, She didn't realise, She just thought you were trying to 'steal' me. Don't hold a grudge on her, she was just scared, Believe it or not, Jade has emotions" He finishes with a laugh, before adding, "Well, I have to go grab some coffee and meet up with Jade, see you soon? And remember, don't worry, We're all here". Beck says, before leaving in a calmer fashion to Jade's and strolling down the corridor.

I finally squeak out a 'Thank you' to Beck, but it's too late anyway. I told Beck first because I knew he would be supportive like this, Cat's too childish, Robbie's too socially awkward, Trina's too crazy, Jade's too mean and Andre was in Idaho. Plus, Beck is the most down-to-earth person I know, he wouldn't spread the rumour. I know I've told the right person, as before I didn't tell Beck the whole story, I refused to give him details, now I have given the details I'm happy they were to him. I'm just confused about Jade... She acted so strangely, I kind of wish I didn't have to tell her, I mean, she is the kind of person I know would use it agaisnt me if she had half the chance...

But, after a while of dabbing my under eyes with a tissue, leaving the tissue black and torn, I leave the Janitor's closet, hoping I don't look TOO terrible and head to the Asphalt Cafe.

Some food might be good for me, and the baby, I suppose. Man, does this mean I can't have cake? I have to be healthy...

Oh the joys of Motherhood. I'll miss my cake, I think as I walk through the entrance to the Asphalt Cafe and spot my table of friends. Maybe life isn't so bad after all..

* * *

**Ooh, alot of things happening in this Chapter! I'll try and update as soon as possible, and please remember to REVIEW! :] Means alot, Thanks! :)**


End file.
